


I am yours

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Shimadacest [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, death mention, murder mention, pretend dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Genji suggests that he and Hanzo see other people to cover up their relationship - and immediately regrets it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From another anon prompt. Send me one at [my tumblr](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com)  
> You should probably read the [one before](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8747590) this one to get all of it

“Perhaps we should see other people. To appease father. To hide this.”

 

What on earth had he been thinking when he told Hanzo that? How could he have possibly thought that was a good idea? Perhaps he just wanted to justify the sex he had with random strangers outside of his brother’s bed, wanted to stop feeling guilty about it every time he looked into Hanzo’s eyes, knowing that he loved him. But that suggestion had backfired, badly. 

 

Sure, that night he had gone out and taken a few people back to the hotel room that he usually used for these kinds of encounters - no way in hell was he going to bring two women and two men back home to have an orgy. And that night had been incredible, despite the horrible hangover the next day, and the fact that he couldn’t remember any of their names. But the sensations he felt, the pleasure, kissing them all until he was breathless, feeling their bodies against him - it was all worth it. 

 

And then he had come home, his father had scolded him for being a useless delinquent but then… then he’d gone to his brother’s room. The mere mention of a headache made Hanto start fussing over him, drawing him a bath and even massaging his shoulders while he was in it. 

 

“Did you mix your alcohol again?,” he asked with a disapproving scowl. 

 

“The vodka was good, and so was the whiskey, what was I supposed to do?” 

 

“Not… drink it?,” Hanto suggested with a smile now, pinching his shoulder a little and Genji huffed in mock pain. “So… who were you with?” 

 

Genji hesitated, opened one eye to peek at his brother. He seemed nervous. Worried. 

 

“I have no idea,” he said truthfully, turning to be able to grab his chin. “None of them are as good as you, brother. It doesn’t mean anything with them, it’s just about sex. It’s not like that with you, you know that.”

 

Hanzo gave him a weak little smile, then he looked braver again, but also as if he’d put on a mask, hiding his feelings. Genji hated when he did that, there weren’t supposed to be any secrets between them. They shared a bed after all. 

 

He suddenly pulled his brother into the tub with him, earning an ungraceful yelp from him. But after a second Hanzo had to giggle, splashed him with water and earned a kiss in return. His yukata was drenched now, but nevertheless he cuddled against him. 

 

“I know that,” he said, leaning up to kiss his forehead, a few drops of water clinging to his lips when he pulled back. 

 

He cupped the back of Hanzo’s head then, pulling him in once more to give him a proper kiss. To remind him what this was between them, how much he cared for him. And when he pulled away Hanzo’s smile seemed a little more genuine. 

 

“You should go out too,” Genji said. “I told you that it was okay, that it could hide… well, us. Don’t tell me there’s no one you’d like to be with.”

 

“Well I…,” Hanzo trailed off, blushing a little. “Our visitor, he is… pleasing to look at.” 

 

“The American?,” Genji huffed. “Sure, go for it.” 

 

Personally he didn’t see it. Others had already gossiped about the “handsome American” but to Genji he was just… annoying. Apparently his gang had dealings with their father, but he was merely a hired hand, a thug. His smile, and evidently his charm, had captured a lot of hearts around the estate though, young women swooning over him every time he passed. 

 

And now his brother. 

 

Well, if it kept their relationship secret and Hanzo had a bit of fun while at it, he wouldn’t be opposed. And soon enough… McCree, yes that was his name, would be gone and out of their lives. 

 

At that time Genji had no idea how much he would regret his initial suggestion. 

 

His plan worked well enough at first, he went out to have fun, and came home to be with his brother. Now Hanzo started flirting with the American too, blushing and being very awkward about it but trying his best nonetheless. If there had been any suspicions, any doubts as to what their relationship was, this would cover it up. 

 

Genji first noticed something was wrong about two weeks later. He had already wondered why McCree was still here, why the entire gang was still here. It was an odd mix of people, a dark skinned man, a blonde named Morrison if he remembered correctly, and others that seemed to be a mix and match of different backgrounds, languages and nationalities. But then again, those were the kinds of people attracted to a gang, weren’t they? His father didn’t exactly trust him with a lot of information these days, so he could guess at best as to what they were doing here still but didn’t see much sense in doing so. 

 

He was strolling through the estate, wondering which club to go to that night when he saw Hanzo with McCree, standing under a tree in their inner garden, leaning against it. They seemed to be completely lost in their own world and Hanzo… Hanzo was blushing. The way he blushed when Genji was whispering naughty things into his ear, or telling him how absolutely lovely he looked in the moonlight. 

 

Hanzo wasn’t supposed to blush like that with someone else. This was supposed to be about sex and nothing more. He felt a jealousy suddenly flare up in him that he had never felt before. The urge to walk up to McCree and push him away from his brother was so strong, he only realised he was just about to do it when he was already by their sides. Only then did he stop himself, anger burning in his chest. 

 

“Genji?,” Hanzo asked, a smile curling on his lips. 

 

“I-” He really hadn’t thought this through. “Father wants a word.” 

 

He turned and walked away quickly, finding himself blushing in an entirely different way. Soon enough Hanzo would confront him about his lie, especially since their father didn’t like being disturbed for nothing. Then what would he say? That he was jealous? He couldn’t do that, not when he had been the one to suggest this course of action in the first place. 

 

Pacing through his room he counted the seconds until his brother joined him. Sixhundredsixtyeight. That’s how long it took his brother to realise he had been lying to him. To get him away from McCree and the incredibly pleasant conversation they seemed to be having in the garden. The very romantic garden. The one Genji was never able to take him to because it was too out in the open. 

 

He stared at the broken vase in front of him. When had he done that? Why was he so angry? 

 

“Why did you do that?,” Hanzo’s voice rose him from his stupor. He didn’t even glance at the vase, there was hurt in his eyes. “Why did you lie to me?”

 

Genji balled his hands into fists, swallowing as he wondered what to tell him. Admit that he was jealous, when he regularly had sex with dozens of strangers? Not likely. He wanted to stop. All of this. Stop and be with his brother. 

 

“You know father doesn’t like it when-”

 

“Was he good?,” Genji interrupted. 

 

“What do you mean?” Hanzo tilted his head in a way that would be very adorable if Genji weren’t so angry right now. 

 

“Was he a good fuck? The American?” 

 

He didn’t know why he asked. What answer did he expect, really? 

 

“We haven’t slept together yet.” 

 

Genji gaped at his brother. Not that one. 

 

“Why the hell not? You’ve been flirting for weeks!” He stepped closer now, and Hanzo crossed his arms, looking away. 

 

“There’s no rush for anything, I want to get to know him first,” he said softly, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks again. 

 

Genji’s stomach dropped. Get to know him? Before they had sex? Why on earth would he do that? Why, unless… he was starting to fall for him. 

 

“You don’t need to know him to fuck him!” He reached for Hanzo’s wrist, grabbing it to keep him in place. His brother winced at that, finally looking at him again. “What are you doing, Hanzo? That’s not what we agreed on!”

 

“You’re hurting me!” Hanzo pulled away from him, rubbing over his wrist, holding it and staring at him. Genji didn’t like being looked at that way, with that hurt in his eyes. That’s not how he wanted to make his brother feel. “This is nothing we agreed on, Genji! You said we should do this, you! I was fine before, I didn’t care! And now I find someone I really like and what- you get jealous? Do you realise how fucked up that is?”

 

He did, of course he did. A normal brother would tell Hanzo to go for it, to find his love with someone else. But he couldn’t, he just couldn’t let go. He had never loved anyone this fiercely in his entire life, and he couldn’t just watch his brother fall in love with someone else. 

 

“I killed for you!,” he blurted out before he knew it, and they both froze. 

 

For a moment time seemed to stand still, as the knowledge of how deeply he had hurt Hanzo settled into him. Tears slowly started to form in his brother’s eyes, but his face was a mask. Even when those tears started to roll down his cheeks, dripping off his chin and onto the wrist he was still holding. 

 

“Don’t you think I know that?,” Hanzo asked very softly, his voice barely a whisper. “Do you think I’m that stupid?” 

 

Blood was rushing in his ears, he could barely hear Hanzo’s whisper. No, this was all wrong, he didn’t mean to say that. He would do it again, he would do it all again if it kept his brother safe! 

 

“I’m sorry brother I-”

 

“Don’t follow me,” Hanzo interrupted him, turning to leave the room. 

 

Genji was frozen in place, unable to do anything but watch his brother leave. Hurting, crying. He had done that to him, he had blamed him for something that he had done. Of course Hanzo knew, he wasn’t an idiot, and Hiro’s disappearance had quickly spread through the estate. Multiple rumors had popped up as to what had happened to him, most figured he couldn’t handle what the family did and ran away. But Hanzo… of course Hanzo knew. 

 

How guilty he would feel… And now Genji had done the worst possible thing at threw it at him in a heated fight. All he had done with his crazy jealousy was hurt his brother and send him running into McCree’s arms. If he wasn’t on his own, surely that’s where Hanzo would go, seeking comfort there. 

 

Now the thought didn’t make him angry or jealous, now the thought simply hurt and tugged at his heart. Why had he come up with that stupid suggestion in the first place?! Wasn’t his brother enough? Did he really need anyone else? 

 

“Hanzo,” he gasped, suddenly realising he was on his knees, hands on the floor, right where the shards of the vase were. 

 

When he pulled them away he was bleeding, but it was difficult to see through the tears he was crying himself now. He didn’t want to let Hanzo go, he didn’t want to hurt him, all he wanted to do was fix this - but how? 

 

He pushed himself up, wiped away the tears with the back of his hand and grabbed the nearest piece of fabric - an old shirt he hadn’t worn in ages - tearing it to wrap around his hands. Despite his brother’s words he chased after him now, ignoring the looks he got from one of the maids that he passed on his way. 

 

They were in the garden again. The damn stupid, beautiful garden. Hanzo was with McCree, as he had suspected… and they were kissing. The American was standing with his back to Genji, and he watched as his brother wrapped his arms around McCree’s neck, standing a little on tiptoe to reach him. He couldn’t make himself look away, he watched as he felt his heart breaking. 

 

It was his own damn fault, for being selfish, for being incredibly horrible to Hanzo. It was all him. 

 

Maybe it was better to let him go. Maybe it was time to realise that none of this could work in the long run. If only he didn’t feel so right when he was with his brother… 

 

Then, suddenly, Hanzo was looking at him. Staring right into his eyes as he kept kissing that man. He couldn’t tell what he saw in those eyes… Revenge? Pain? Did he miss him? He kept his eyes on him as he stopped the kiss, now leaned in for a tight hug. His chin resting on McCree’s shoulder, he kept looking at him. He and Genji shared that moment just as he and the American did, but what it meant, he couldn’t tell. Hanzo’s face was still a mask. 

 

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He turned and walked away, grabbed a jacket and left the estate. He couldn’t stand to watch them for one second longer when he knew that despite what he had said to his brother, he knew that they belonged together. Some cruel god had made them brothers, but that didn’t change that fact. 

 

The next few minutes were a blur to him, and when he finally noticed where he was, his heart sank. His hands were gripping the railing just above the pier. This was close to where he had dumped Hiro’s body. Letting his head drop, he watched as the drops of blood fell the the ground underneath him. He didn’t even remember getting dressed, but now his shoes were ruined with his own blood. But he didn’t even try to stop the bleeding further, perhaps it was punishment for his acts. 

 

Why did this one kill bother him so much? It hadn’t been his first, and it wouldn’t be the last. Maybe it was the fear he had heard in Hiro’s voice when he had asked if all they would do was talk. And Genji had lied. That had come easy to him as well. 

 

Genji flinched and let go of the railing, ready to attack when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He took a step back - freezed when he saw that it was Hanzo. 

 

Beautiful Hanzo, with his hair in disarray, his eyes puffy from crying, lips red from kissing. There was a blush in his cheeks, he was panting, out of breath from chasing after Genji. 

 

“Why have you come?,” Genji heard himself say. “Why aren’t you with… with him?” 

 

“You have no right to be jealous when you go out to have sex with strangers almost every night.” 

 

“I know,” he whispered. 

 

“And you have no right to blame me for what you did.”

 

Contrary to his words, Hanzo reached out for his hand, touching it ever so gently as he inspected it. 

 

“I know,” Genji gasped, shivering now in the cold. Was it cold, or was that just his heart?

 

“Of course I know what you did to him,” Hanzo continued calmly, as if this was all an everyday conversation. Genji’s eyes widened, scared of this sudden change in his brother. “I ignored it at first, the gossip. But then I knew… how else would you make sure that this wouldn’t come out? What scares me isn’t even the fact that you did this.” 

 

Hanzo looked up now, into his eyes, fixating his gaze. There was an intensity in it that Genji hadn’t seen before. 

 

“What scares me,” Hanzo continued. “Is the fact that I can live with it. I’m scared because the only emotion I felt when I realised was relief. Relief that I could still be with you, that we were safe and that… you took care of me.” 

 

Genji hesitated for a moment, studying his brother’s face. He was still completely calm, a lot calmer than he was. 

 

“I didn’t mean what I said earlier,” Genji blurted out. “It was my choice. Mine alone. And I… I would do it again if I had to.” 

 

“I know…” Hanzo pulled his hand up to press a soft kiss to its knuckles. “This is all wrong Genji… I wanted to- I tried to be with him but all I could think about was how much I missed your touch.”

 

“Then don’t be with him again!,” Genji said. “Forget what I said, I don’t care anymore. You’re mine, Hanzo.”

 

His brother didn’t even hesitate before he nodded, and before he knew it he had enveloped him in a tight hug. He didn’t care how wrong this was - he didn’t care about strangers anymore, all he wanted- all he needed was Hanzo. 

 

“You’ll be with me,” he continued. “I won’t go with others anymore, you’re mine, we belong together, Hanzo.” 

 

“Yes, yes Genji..,” Hanzo gasped against his neck, face buried in it. Then he started to feel kisses being pressed against it, then a tongue sliding along his throat, eventually teeth tugging on his earlobe. 

 

“Mine,” Genji growled as he started to push Hanzo against the wall of the warehouse that was behind them. 

 

The place was isolated enough, shadows hid them from any prying eyes as they leaned in for a passionate kiss. His hands found Hanzo’s thighs, lifting him, feeling those gorgeous long legs wrapping around him. Why had he ever wanted anything else but this? 

 

These soft thighs, those strong arms, that beautiful chest that he just loved to grab and squeeze, covering one nipple with his mouth, sucking, licking, even nipping at it until his brother was melting underneath his touch. He did all of that now, making sure he was properly relaxed before he pushed into him, angling for that sweet spot inside him that he knew so well. 

 

Hanzo leaned back, arching his back and exposing his throat as he moaned without shame, without holding back. Genji’s lips were immediately on that throat, sucking, knowing that he would leave a mark and not caring one bit about it at that moment. This felt too perfect, his brother was too perfect around him for him to be able to stop. 

 

Together they chased their peak in this dark and dank place, the world falling away when he came in his big brother, knowing he would follow soon after. 

 

Hanzo’s shoulder was exposed from where his robe had fallen into disarray, and Genji peppered kisses all over it, gentle now, still holding him, still inside him. When he looked at his brother he couldn’t see that pain anymore, that hurt that had been there before. 

 

“I’m sorry, Hanzo, about the last few weeks about- all of it,” Genji whispered, leaning in for a sweet kiss. 

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Hanzo whispered, tracing his lips. Somehow… he looked a little sad. “I am yours.” 

  
When Genji watched him the next day, watched as McCree saw they hickey on his brother’s neck and turned to leave the room immediately, he had to smile. Hanzo truly was. His.


End file.
